After Hogwarts
by TiinkerBeels
Summary: L/J después de Hogwarts, no existe Voldemort, pero tampoco todo es color de rosa.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER HOGWARTS**

**Vida de Casados**

James Potter tardó mucho en conseguir el amor de Lily Evans, ahora Lily Potter.

Él junto a sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin tenían fama de mujeriegos.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, pues ahora él estaba casado.

Tenían una vida normal, hace 5 meses que se habían casado y no había pareja más feliz que ellos.

-Hola, mi vida, ya llegué!- dice un sonriente James al llegar a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Hola! Mi amor, como te fue?

-Bien, pero ahora mejor porque te estoy viendo.-Lily rió por este comentario.

Y se besaron como si fuera la primera vez.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, sonó el timbre, Lily fue a abrir.

-Hola Lily!

-Hola Sirius! Pasa.

-Hola James!

-Hola Canuto!

-Y como está mi parejita feliz?

-Muy bien- dice James

-Qué bien!

Charlaron hasta que se hizo de noche y Sirius se marchó.

-Lily- dijo James mientras le besaba el cuello a su esposa.

-Si amor, qué pasa?

-Nada, te amo

-Yo también James, yo también.

**--**

Al otro día se levantaron tarde, ya que era Domingo y no era día de trabajo.

-Remus, pásame la sal- dice Sirius.

-Ok. Toma

-Gracias

-Está delicioso todo esto Lily- dice Remus

-Gracias

-Si, si mi esposa es la mejor en todo

-Mentira, en todo no

-Pues para mi si

-Que románticos- dijo Sirius

Remus asintió

-Y para cuando mi ahijado?- preguntó un curioso Sirius

-Eh…

-Algún día Sirius…-dijo James un poco cohibido

-Pues que sea pronto, sino… me voy a volver viejo

Todos rieron de sus ocurrencias

-Ay Canuto, cada idea tenés!- acotó Remus

_**Espero que las guste!**_

_**Sé que es corto y que no hay mucha acción, pero para el próximo capítulo lo habrá, lo prometo!!**_


	2. Planes, matrimonios, playa y luna llena

Planes, matrimonios, playa y luna llena

**Planes, matrimonios, playa y luna llena**

-No se me ocurre nada!- grita Severus Snape enojado consigo mismo porque no puede idear un plan para separar a los Potter.

El está enamorado de Lily, antes eran amigos pero en el quinto curso se pelearon y no volvieron a ser amigos nunca más, aunque a el le interesaba ser algo más que su amigo.

Pero ella ya no estaba ni siquiera para decirle hola como estas?

Ella se había con su peor enemigo James Potter.

Ahora ella era feliz estando casada con él, y él nadie se preocupaba por él, un hombre triste pero que mostraba esa tristeza, era una persona que muchos decían que era "amargado". Y se preguntaba por qué la vida era injusta con él.

Estaba en su casa, solo como siempre, en su despacho, solamente estaba encendida una lámpara, la habitación estaba muy oscura por eso. Estaba ideando un plan para separar a Lily de James, pero sabia que eso era muy difícil ya que ellos se amaban aunque el no quiera admitirlo.

Pero el tenía un poquito de esperanza de que su plan iba a funcionar, Lily tenía que ser de él porque si no era de él, no era de **NADIE.**

En una playa cerca de la costa estaba una pareja con sus tres amigos: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Samanta, ésta última era muy amiga de Lily, iban al colegio juntas, junto con los demás.

Y Meter estaba de viaje de negocios con su familia.

-Chicos, tengo algo que quiero decirles a todos, pero especialmente a Sam- decía Sirius muy alegre.-Bueno… - empezó y se arrodilló delante de ella- Sam… quisieras casarte conmigo?

Sam quedó muda de la emoción- Si! Sirius, claro que quiero!- y se besaron.

-Nunca creí que Sirius fuera a casarse- dijo un asombrado Remus Lupin.

James y Lily asintieron sonrientes

-Lily quieres ser la madrina? Y James el padrino y Remus el padrino de nuestro primer hijo?- dijo Sirius

-Claro!- contestaron los tres enseguida.

Todos se rieron.

-Remus, estás pálido- dijo Lily- te sientes bien?

-Si Lily es solo que dentro de dos días es luna llena.

Lily le sonrió con ternura y se abrazaron

-Lunático no me robes a mi mujer- dijo James fingiendo sentirse celoso.

James se sentó junto a su esposo y se besaron.

-Espero que esta felicidad dure mucho tiempo.- dijo Sam

-Eso esperamos todos- dijo Sirius.

-Y que nada ni nadie nos arruine esta felicidad- dijo Remus mirando sonriente a las dos parejas.

Que equivocados estaban!. Si supieran lo que vendría más tarde.

-Y a ti te falta una pareja Remus- dijo Lily

Remus se ruborizó y todos se rieron

-Ay dejen al pobrecito de Remus- dijo Sam mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Remus.

-Mejor volvamos- dijo James- Ya está oscureciendo

Y todos desaparecieron hacia la casa de James y Lily.

-La cena está lista- dijo Lily

Y todos cenaron y charlaron de sus cosas hasta que de pronto Lily tuvo que levantarse y correr hacia el baño

-Ya… vengo!

Todo se quedó en silencio

-Voy con ella- dijo Sam

-Que creen que le sucede a Lily?

Remus y Sirius se encogieron de hombros.

Al rato llegó Sam

-Estuvo vomitando, le dije que se fuera a recostar a la habitación.

-No sería mejor que llamáramos a un medimago? preguntó Remus

-Yo lo llamo- dijo Sirius

En la habitación Lily estaba durmiendo cuando entró James

-Qué linda que te ves cuando dormís Lily- murmuró cuando se acostó a su lado

Lily se movió y sonrió.

James le besó la frente

-Espero que no sea grave lo que tenés porque si te pasa algo no se que sería de mi

Lily despertó- Te quiero- murmuró Lily

-Yo te amo Lily- sonrieron

-El medimago ya llegó- avisó Sam

-Dile que pase- dijo James

Estaban todos en la sala, preocupados por lo pudiera tener Lily.

-Va a estar todo bien, amigo- dijo Sirius dándole apoyo a James

-No lo sé es que si le pasara algo yo…

-James- lo interrumpió Sam- tenes que tener esperanza, ya vas a ver como a Lily no le va a pasar nada

-Sam tiene razón- dijo Remus

Al rato, el medimago bajó a la sala

-Y que tiene?- preguntó James desesperado

-James, tranquilízate- dijo Remus

-Señor Potter, su esposa….

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!**_


	3. Buenas y malas noticias

**Buenas y malas noticia**

* * *

-Su esposa está embarazada- dijo el medimago

James sentía una alegría incontrolable, iba a ser papá, dejó de ser el adolescente que iba detrás de todo lo que tenía piernas y faldas.

Y había madurado, pero con esto, lo había hecho más.

Y ni hablar de Sirius, quien iba a ser el padrino del pequeño por nacer, si, pequeño, porque estaba seguro.

Y como había dicho _"Como que me llamo Sirius Black que es un niño"._

Remus estaba muy feliz con la noticia, sería el tío del bebé junto con Sam que rebosaba de emoción, sus ojos brillaban.

Ya se imaginaba a ella con un mini- Sirius.

-Felicitaciones, yo ya me retiro.

-Ah, si adiós, lo acompaño- dijo Sam

-Cornamenta!-gritaron Remus y Sirius

-Lo que daría porque estuviese Peter, pero bueno, el está de viaje.- dijo James- Voy a ser papá

-James, voy a verla, quiero hablar con ella.

James asintió

* * *

En la habitación, Lily leía, hasta que Sam entró

-Y como se encuentra la futura mamá?

Lily sonrió- muy bien, un poco mareada

-Pero eso es normal, ay amiga, quien lo hubiera dicho, casada y con un hijo de James Potter

Lily rió

-Me acuerdo… parece ayer cuando se peleaban como perros y gatos- dijo Sam nostálgica.

-Y que iba gritando por todos los pasillos: **POTTER!**

-Si… jajaja

-Supongo que no vas a trabajar más no?

-Supongo que… no- dijo Lily- Igual seguro que James no me va a dejar sola ni cinco minutos, si no es él, sos vos, Sirius o Remus o mamá o Dorea.

-Si, te cuida mucho, pero mejor no?- dijo Sam

-Si, quiero que me mimen mucho como cuando era chiquita-dijo Lily

-Ay Lils, no cambiás más

-Podemos pasar- dijo Remus

-Hola… mamá- dijo Sirius

-Sirius…- dijo Lily

-Como estas?- preguntó Remus

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriente-James…

-Si, amor

-Quiero helado de chocolate

-Ya empezó con los antojos- dijo Sirius

-Si querés yo te traigo el helado, y vos Sirius me acompañás.

-OK

-Yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al Ministerio-dijo Remus

* * *

Una vez que se fueron todos, James y Lily estaban hablando

-Mi vida, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Lily sonrió

-Te acordás de lo que te dije una vez, y que te lo grité delante de todos en el desayuno, y el profesor Dumbledore dijo que después de Sirius y Remus quería ser el padrino de nuestro tercer hijo?- dijo James

-Mmm… no

-Te dije que con la única mujer con la que yo quería tener hijos, en realidad dije mi propio de Quidditch, era con vos

-Ah, si fue a principios de sexto- dijo Lily sonriente

-Y viste, que se cumplió

-Si- y le dio un beso

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camino hacia la heladería

-Que feliz que estoy por mi amiga!- dijo Sam

-Si, padrino, yo por fín-dijo Sirius

-Si

-Ya vas a ve, le voy a enseñar a conquistar a todas las chicas, como solo su padrino lo hizo

Sam lo miró mal

-Pobre Lily, cuando se entere le va a dar un infarto!

-Mirá, querida Sam, que es un orgullo ser ahijado de Sirius Black, así como ser la esposa de Sirius Black

-Y quien va a ser la futura señora Black?- preguntó Sam, como si no supiera nada

-Vos- dijo Sirius

* * *

Mientras tanto, alguien que venía detrás de ellos escuchó toda la conversación, pero estaba más interesado en la primera parte.

Severus Snape estaba muy enojado, como podía ser que **SU** Lily, estuviera embarazada, de su peor enemigo, iba a nacer otro Potter.

Pero ya se iba a vengar de ellos, porque aunque la amara, también se iba a vengar de ella, por entregarse a él, aunque para el era sabido, porque estaban casados, y bueno, viniendo de Potter, otra cosa no se podía esperar.

-Ya sé que voy a hacer- dijo- Y esta me la vas a pagar especialmente vos Lily, vos y el bastardo hijo de Potter.

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Qué tramará Snape? Y más sobre la boda de Sirius y Sam y un reencuentro para las chicas!**

**Besos!**

**Dejen Reviews! jaja**


End file.
